


Decor

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Home is where you hang your...





	Decor

**Author's Note:**

> FFVII 100, June 28, 2015. 'home'

Zack kicked back, fairly sure he should be helping but also having no idea how to actually help and not just be in the way. The sofa was comfy, anyway. Not the color he would have chosen, but...

"What do you think?" Aerith asked as she turned in his direction and gestured to her newest handiwork. 

At least she hadn't asked if her dress made her look fat or something. Still, Zack was momentarily stuck for a response. 

"Fine," he managed a moment later. 

What else was there to say to someone who'd just hung flower-print curtains in the Lifestream?


End file.
